elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Cure for Madness/Archive 1
Hey, has anyone come across a bug in this quest in which it is impossible to talk to Arnbjorn outside the sanctuary? I tried saving/reloading, attempted to continue without talking to him, and tried killing him. Nothing worked, so I leave it up to you guys to see if you can make any suggestions aside from "wait for a patch" since If there's something I can do now rather than Bethesda's schedule it would be much appreciated. I'm playing 1.02/2.01 on the PS3. '''EDIT: '''I was able to continue by fast traveling away and waiting 4 in-game weeks (which resets most of the game counters/logs/etc) this also worked 1 more time in the Companions guild when "talk" failed to work. 03/06/12 EDIT: I was able to solve this bug by killing two nearby slaughterfish. It seems that if Arnbjorn is in "combat mode" you won't be able to talk to him. 07:31, December 8, 2011 (UTC)Seth In the Notes section, it mentions that you can easily level pickpocket because Cicero, in his injured state, can't call guards or get up and fight if he catches you. I just confirmed that this does not work on Xbox 360. I have 100 Sneak and wore the Jester's Boots (silent movement). It took a while to find a spot where I was close enough to pickpocket him, and still hidden. When I finally did, I saved my game (to be safe) and tried to take his 500 Gold. He caught me and jumped right up and attacked. Is this something that Bethesda patched, or am I just having an atypical experience (yes, atypical, as in not typical)? HaLo2FrEeEk (talk) 12:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I just tried on the 360 and if you fail pickpocketing Cicero he will attack you. (Xbox 360) When I return to Astrid at the end of the quest, after killing Cicero, she says I've broken the rules and need to pay Nazir a fine. I pay Nazir but when I approach Astrid again she says I need to pay a fine and it goes on like this with me paying the fine over and over and being unable to finish this quest. Any ideas as to the cause? Hazmick (talk) 00:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) booting every time i try to enter the sanctuary to finish this quest by talking to astrid my game crashes as soon as i click enter the sanctuary. i tried disabling some mods and reloading old saves and playing throught the mission again but i keep getting booted, please help! 18:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Cicero's Fate What are the effects of sparing or killing Cicero on the Dark Brotherhood? I Summoned Lucien to help me, and he said to spare Cicero because Sithis would be angry. Sanctuary Guardians Don't know if it's as a result of any recent patch, or I'm just that bad at pickpocketing, but I attempted to pickpocket the Guardians and I couldn't even access their inventory to "browse". I used an invisibilty potion and muffled boots so I was hidden, and the "interact" to pickpocket action came up, but nothing happened similar to if you try and loot the remains. Should this be updated? Cierco Likes Butter Someone puts CIerco likes Butter, wtf? I IZ TEH HERO (talk) 07:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) (PC) from the room that you would normally enter the "Forced addition" through the broken window, i was able to open the barred door, i wasnt able to move the bar, but i could jump over it, effectively skipping the whole cave section. Anyone else see this happen? tl;dr: can open the barred door from the outside to get directly to cicero. 12:27, March 8, 2015 (UTC)Tizaro